


Lyubimyy (Любимый)

by Omi_Lightbearer



Series: Empowered [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Episode 9, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Yuuri in seducing mode, post-episode 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_Lightbearer/pseuds/Omi_Lightbearer
Summary: Post-episode 9. After their reunion at the airport, the car ride back to Yu-topia feels like an eternity. It's time for Viktor and Yuuri to do something about their feelings.





	

_Empowered_ series  
**01\. Lyubimyy**

They hold hands the entire ride home, Viktor’s thumb brushing Yuuri’s palm from time to time. Yuuri is used to it, which is not odd considering that the Russian has not only broken through his personal bubble but nestled within it. But their few days’ separation gives the gesture a new intensity, an extra layer of meaning. He lets out a contented sigh and tells himself that all is well with the world. He is not particularly proud of his latest free skate performance but he has made it to the final, which was his goal all along. More importantly, he knows he can do it better, so much better with Viktor by his side.   
  
‘I watched it. I’m not going to lecture you,’ Viktor says, only to add with a wink, ‘tonight. Maybe tomorrow during practice.’  
‘I knew what was coming,’ Yuuri answers tiredly. He lets his head rest on Viktor’s shoulder. Makkachin shifts in his crate and Yuuri is so happy that they don’t have to deal with that loss. He has come to think of Makkachin as _their_ dog.   
‘No, you don’t know what’s coming.’ Viktor’s voice is but a whisper, but the rich undertones send shivers down Yuuri’s spine and Yuuri holds the slender hand tighter.  
  
Yuuri has grown accustomed to an almost permanent state of aching desire fuelled by Viktor’s presence, but now he feels like all hell has broken loose after their reunion at the airport and another kiss won’t be enough. Taking their relationship up a notch has been a possibility since the Cup of China but Viktor hasn’t pushed it, and Yuuri’s own insecurity in such matters has held him back. Tonight he wants _all_ of Viktor. He wants to be so close to him as to make another separation unthinkable.  
  
‘But you’ll coach me.’ The words come out more smoothly than he thought possible. They strike home, if Viktor’s reaction is anything to go by. The fingers of his free hand graze Yuuri’s lips lightly. Yuuri reacts on instinct. His lips part, and he touches Viktor with the tip of his tongue, even as his cheeks get flushed.  
‘Yes. I will, Yuuri.’ There is surprise and delight in Viktor’s voice.  
  
Yuuri’s heart pounds in his chest as he wills his jet-lagged body to calm down. Is the airport really that far? The short trip feels like an eternity. Neither of them says a thing but the tension is palpable between them. It makes Yuuri’s head spin even as a new determination settles over his heart. _No more running from this_ , he tells himself. _I’m done running_.  
It is late at night when they arrive at Yu-topia, and only Hiroko is up and waiting for them. Everyone is having dinner together tomorrow to celebrate his qualification, she says. She immediately puts a hot bowl of miso soup in their hands and afterwards urges them to go upstairs and get some sleep. Viktor hasn’t slept a wink in two days, she says, and Yuuri is torn between concern for Viktor and the warm fuzzy feeling he gets when his mother talks about Viktor as if he were another wayward child of hers. He has a loving family that has taken the Russian in without question, and he feels grateful for that.  
   
Yuuri doesn’t hesitate to follow Viktor into his room. It is warm despite the cold weather, the bed furnished with a plush comforter. It smells of Viktor. Makkachin curls up on his dog blanket at the foot of the bed for once; he must be tired too. Or maybe he _knows_. When Viktor turns around to kiss him again, Yuuri has taken off his glasses and meets him halfway. He almost forgets to breathe when their lips press together and Viktor’s tongue coaxes him into deepening the kiss. Gods, Yuuri is hungry for this. This is what he needs, Viktor’s fingers threading through the hair at his nape, their bodies so close that there is no way he can hide any of it –his love, his anxiety, his arousal. Once he’s started it doesn’t seem such a hard thing to do, so Yuuri kisses back, tasting as much of Viktor as possible. He holds Viktor with a _please-don’t-ever-leave-me-again_ kind of need. And Viktor understands, and holds him back.  
  
Viktor trails kisses along Yuuri’s jaw line and skilfully unzips his track top so that he can move further down. Yuuri tilts his head back and shudders when Viktor’s hands creep up under his t-shirt, cool against his heated skin, their touch different despite their feeling so familiar, so _right_.   
  
‘Do you like this, Yuuri?’ Viktor says in his low, playful voice, the one that tends to feature in Yuuri’s wet dreams.   
  
His first attempt to answer fails as the word gets stuck in his throat. He takes a deep breath and tries again. ‘Yes.’ And he knows he can simply let go and stay on the receiving end of Viktor’s attentions, but there is another possibility. He grabs the lapels of Viktor’s long jacket and rolls it down his shoulders to take it off, momentarily forcing Viktor to release him. His coach seems a bit taken aback, but then his lips curve into a smile and his blue eyes fill with a new intensity. It’s almost like they are issuing a challenge: _Will you dare touch me, Yuuri_? Yuuri is taking it up. He knows exactly what to do. He has seduced Viktor before, which means he _can_ do it. They know each other pretty well by now. He pushes the rest of his anxiety aside and focuses only on Viktor, whom he has always adored, whom he has come to love not only as the skating prince he is, but as the man who has chosen to share most of the past year with him.   
Viktor doesn’t even blink as Yuuri does away with his shirt, but he gasps a little when inexperienced but eager lips kiss the exposed skin without warning.   
  
‘Tell me if... this is okay,’ Yuuri mumbles. His confidence wavers for an instant as he licks at a nipple. That _does_ elicit a sound from Viktor’s throat that Yuuri counts as an affirmative answer.

Yuuri pushes gently forward until Viktor sits down on the bed, then straddles him and kisses him again, once, twice, as he tugs at their clothes –Viktor’s fine button-down shirt being particularly stubborn. Soon he’s holding Viktor the way he’s wanted to for so long, their bare chests pressed together. Yuuri’s arousal throbs against the fabric of his tight-fitting underwear, and he hesitates for a second. But then a hand guides his own to Viktor’s crotch and Yuuri can feel his desire mirrored in a very tangible way.

‘Go on,’ Victor encourages him gently. ‘You are doing a great job of seducing me. I’m game.’  
  
Yuuri forces himself to breathe and gives a quick nod, meeting Viktor’s gaze for a second only. Then he unbuckles Viktor’s belt and pushes him down on the bed in order to get rid of his trousers. And he thought he would be ready to face this sight, considering he has seen Viktor naked before, but oh dear, was he wrong. Nothing could have prepared him for this, this utterly perfect man sprawled on the bed underneath him wearing only a scant piece of black clothing, chest rising and falling in anticipation. Yuuri kisses his throat, where he can feel the racing pulse, and nibbles at a few spots here and there. He could get drunk on the taste, the scent, the solid smoothness of Viktor’s skin. Viktor’s hands find their way to Yuuri’s ass and rub the hard muscles there over the fabric. Yuuri cannot think clearly anymore, not when he’s aching and Viktor is responding in kind, and only a thin layer stands between them.   
  
‘T-take them off,’ Yuuri rasps. He can feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment. He’s going to be totally exposed when it happens, unable to hide a thing, but he needs it desperately.  
‘Yuuri,’ Viktor cups his cheek and makes him look right into his eyes. ‘You’re beautiful. Understood?’ He flashes him a dazzling smile, and Yuuri _has to_ believe him.   
  
Yuuri swallows and nods and ten seconds later they’re completely naked, and their bodies are grinding together of their own accord. Pleasure courses through Yuuri like electricity and he reaches down to take Viktor in his hand. His coach moans and props himself up on his elbows to take a better look as Yuuri strokes both of them  at the same time, his drive making up for his lack of experience.    
  
‘You’re beautiful too,’ Yuuri pants. ‘To me you’re perfect.’ And he knows he’s always thought so but has never voiced it before. The other words that cross his mind then he doesn’t say.   
  
They’re breathing hard now and Yuuri doesn’t think he can hold out much longer, especially when it’s Viktor’s fingers replacing his own, curling around his shaft and stroking him faster, dexterously.   
  
‘Together, Yuuri,’ Viktor says, and he adds something in Russian, some words full of warmth and affection that pierce right through Yuuri’s heart even if he doesn’t understand them.   
  
Yuuri feels his body tense when he can’t take it anymore and he gives in, and the world explodes into tiny specks of colour as he climaxes in Viktor’s hand, the feeling so overpowering that it brings tears to his eyes. He opens them a little just in time to see Viktor bite his lower lip with a groan and tilt his head back, elbows giving out so that his back hits the mattress. He looks like a god in the throes of passion and Yuuri has never seen anything so beautiful, he decides while he rides out his own orgasm. Viktor has let go of his natural poise and come undone at Yuuri’s touch. Yuuri feels drained when it’s over, and he finally lies down beside Viktor, ignoring the mess on their skin for the time being, and pulls the comforter that he kicked to the side minutes ago over the both of them.

  
Viktor’s gazing at him through heavy-lidded eyes when Yuuri turns to rest his head on the pillow.  
   
‘Do we… do we have to talk? I mean-’ Yuuri asks drowsily. He honestly has no clue what people do after sharing this kind of intimate moment.   
Viktor chuckles softly. ‘You can just sleep, _lyubimyy_. We have tomorrow to talk about anything you want. And the day after.’  
‘Lyu… you said something like that before,’ Yuuri inches a little closer and their hands join again, fingers interlaced.   
‘ _Ya tebya lyublyu_.’  
  
Somehow Yuuri understands this time and he kisses the tips of those long, perfect fingers. How could he ever get this lucky, he wonders, not for the first time. He has no reason to question that any of this is real –that Viktor genuinely cares for him in so many different ways– any longer. Even as exhaustion resulting from the three hectic, sleepless days kicks in, Yuuri feels that there is nothing he can’t accomplish with this man by his side.  
  
The words  come out of Yuuri’s mouth right before closing his eyes.  
  
‘I love you too.’

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Lyubimyy" means "darling, beloved"; "Ya tebya lyublyu" means "I love you." I don't claim any knowledge of Russian so do let me know (and forgive me) if I've messed up. I just had to do something about my headcanon Yuuri, who doesn't quietly resign himself to being a bottom... This work is part of an intended series which is bound to get smexier (that is, unless the show is the death of me and I am unable to write anymore). It is titled "Empowered" because I want to portray how Viktor and Yuuri are better when they are together, and love makes them stronger.


End file.
